My Brother is So Cute I Don't Even Know What is This About Anymore
by ckckckck29
Summary: Adek gue paling imba sedunia nanodayo. Dilarang naksir! MidoTaka AU
1. Chapter 1

"Menikah lagi?"

"Iya Shintarou, senang kan, kau akan punya ibu baru?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya!"

"Hmm? Tenang saja, ibu barumu ini cantik dan baik kok~"

"Ayah! Sudah kubilang bukan itu yang ingin kutanyakan, sekarang jelaskan.."

"..siapa anak yang ada didepan rumah kita itu?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>My Brother is So Cute I Don't Even Know What is This About Anymore<strong>

**Chapter 1 : My brother comes from the front door**

* * *

><p>Midorima Shintarou, 15 tahun, pemuda berambut hijau dan berkacamata ini sedang dilanda kebingungan dan kegalauan yang amat sangat berat. Penyebabnya adalah, 'sesuatu' yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamunya, tepat dihadapannya.<p>

Ya, 'sesuatu' itu berupa manusia, anak lelaki yang—entah berapa umurnya, sepertinya lebih muda dari Midorima, sedang tersenyum manis walau Midorima sudah memberinya tatapan tertajam dan tergalaknya.

Ia mengingat- ingat ramalan Oha Asa yang ia ikuti tiap pagi di televisi, harusnya hari ini zodiaknya berada di peringkat teratas. Ditambah ia juga mendapatkan lucky itemnya untuk hari itu.

Jadi kenapa ia mendadak mendapat 'kiriman' tidak jelas seperti ini?

Ia memutar kembali percakapannya dengan ayahnya beberapa saat yang lalu lewat telepon.

"_..siapa anak berambut hitam itu? Ayah"_

"_Ahahaha.. begini, dia anak dari calon ibumu, Shintarou. Yang artinya, ia akan menjadi saudaramu!"_

"_Saudara? Ayah bilang apa? Anak tidak jelas itu saudaraku?"_

"_Iya, dan mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal bersamamu di rumah kita"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Iya, kau dan dia sama-sama sering ditinggal dirumah sendiri karena pekerjaan, jadi kami pikir lebih baik kalian tinggal bersama. Dengan begitu kalian tidak akan kesepian lagi kan?"_

"_Siapa bilang aku kesepian"_

"_Ehh? Apa kau tidak kangen pada ayahmu ini~?"_

"_Tidak sama sekali"_

_Terdengar rintih tangisan ayahnya diujung telepon sana._

"_Jadi, kapan ayah dan.. istri ayah itu pulang?"_

"_Mengenai hal itu.. kami sama-sama sibuk dan.. yah, sepertinya kami baru akan pulang saat resepsi pernikahan kami nanti, kira-kira enam bulan lagi"_

"_Enam bulan lagi? Hahh.. aku tidak peduli, tapi lakukan sesuatu pada anak itu dong..kenapa dia disini sekarang dan aku tidak tahu apa-apa? kenapa tidak memberitahuku dari jauh-jauh hari sih?"_

"_Soal itu.."_

"_Sebenarnya.."_

"_Ayah lupa! Hahaha!"_

"_Yah, pokoknya kalian yang akrab lah, sudah dulu ya, nanti ayah telepon lagi"_

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak melorot untuk kesekian kalinya. Bisa-bisanya ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk tinggal bersama dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Ia memandang anak laki-laki didepannya sekali lagi. Anak itu mulai tampak tidak sabar. Midorima menghembuskan napasnya, entah kenapa rasanya ia kesal.

"Jadi— kau.."

"Takao Kazunari! Itu namaku, salam kenal!" anak dihadapan Midorima tersenyum lebar sambil menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Oke, jadi.."

"Aku belum tahu namamu! Beritahu aku namamu!"

"Namaku Midorima Shintarou, tapi.."

"Hee, berapa umurmu?"

"Lima belas,hei..dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Sama denganku dong? Hmm,kata ibu aku akan mendapat kakak laki-laki, tapi kalau umur kita sama, apa aku masih harus memanggilmu kakak?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil kakak hah? Dengar.."

"Tapi kau lebih tinggi sih, jadi tidak masalah deh" Takao menepuk kedua tangannya, menyadari perbedaan tinggi mereka berdua yang cukup-ehem-jauh. "Mulai sekarang mohon bantuannya ya, Onii-chan"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU ONII-CHAN!" Midorima mengeraskan suaranya, nyaris seperti berteriak. Pemuda didepannya akhirnya terdiam dengan muka polosnya. Midorima lalu mengambil napas, meneruskan kata-katanya barusan.

"Aku tidak mau mengakuimu sebagai adikku"

Takao memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"Meskipun ibumu akan menikah dengan ayahku, tapi bukan berarti kita bisa langsung menjadi keluarga. Bagiku kau tetap orang asing"

"Tapi kita kan akan tinggal bersama~"

Midorima melempar lucky itemnya hari itu, dompet berbentuk kucing, ke kepala Takao.

"Heh, dengar ya! Siapa bilang kita akan tinggal bersama! Kau itu Cuma menumpang tahu, menumpang! Jelas?Kau kuijinkan menumpang disini karena aku menghargai permintaan ayah, tapi bukan berarti aku mengakuimu! Jangan berlagak ya!"

Takao mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja tertimpuk benda keberuntungan Midorima sambil mencibir. "Iya iya, terserah deh. Huh, tsundere sekali sih.."

Mata Midorima melotot tajam dengan aura hitam dibelakangnya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya (kali ini benar – benar melorot). "Aku tidak Tsundere!"

"Tsundere kok" Takao menjawab polos

"Sekali lagi kamu bilang tsundere, kutendang kamu keluar!"

Takao terpaksa menurut daripada ia harus menjadi gelandangan hari ini.

.

.

"Ini kamar kosong, pakai saja untuk kamarmu-"

"Wahhhhh, kamarnya lebih luas daripada kamarku di apartemen dulu!" sebelum Midorima sempat menyelesaikan celotehannya, Takao sudah terlanjur berlari kearah tempat tidur yang ada dan melompat lompat dengan girangnya disana. "Sepertinya aku akan betah tinggal disini deh"

"Menumpang"

"Iya, itu lah"

"Jadi, " Midorima melengos. "Kalau ada apa – apa aku ada di kamar sebelah"

" Hah! Kamar kita sebelahan? Onii-chan sengaja ya, menaruhku dikamar ini, jangan bilang Onii-chan sebenarnya senang juga punya adik sepertiku~ Aww!" untuk kedua kalinya, lucky item milik Midorima melayang ke kepala Takao.

"Siapa yang senang? Pokoknya awas, jangan membuat keributan. Paham?"

"Iyaaa~"

Alis Midorima berkedut. Ia merasa seperti ibu-ibu yang menasihati anaknya yang duduk di bangku TK. _Dia bilang umurnya sama denganku? Yakin dia bukan anak – anak dengan tubuh sedikit lebih besar daripada seharusnya?_

"Onii-chan, Onii-chan, aku boleh tanya?" kali ini Takao berbicara dengan lebih sopan, mengangkat sebelah tangannya dulu sebelum bertanya.

"Apa lagi?"

" Onii-chan itu punya father complex ya?"

Kali ini sandal rumah Midorima pun menjadi korban lemparannya yang tidak pernah meleset itu.

.

.

"Benar – benar deh!" Midorima menghempaskan badannya ke tempat tidurnya. Ia dan Takao baru saja selesai makan malam dengan dua porsi katsudon yang dipesan oleh Midorima dari restoran didekat situ lewat telepon. Dan acara makan malam pertama mereka, bisa ditebak, penuh dengan celotehan – celotehan dari anak yang mengaku adik Midorima shintarou itu. Berisik, bawel, ribut, konyol, Midorima mengumpulkan semua kata – kata yang ada untuk mendeskripsikan sifat seorang Kazunari Takao.

Kalau disuruh memberikan nilai dengan skala 1 sampai 10 sebagai 'Adik Idaman Midorima Shintarou', Takao jelas mendapat nilai minus sepuluh. Jelas, kalaupun harus punya adik, Midorima tentu akan lebih memilih seorang anak yang kalem, penurut (bisa disuruh – suruh),rajin belajar dan menabung, manis (oke, Midorima akui Takao itu sedikit imut, tapi cuma sedikittttttttt), dan yang paling penting, tidak berisik. Jelas Takao adalah kandidat terburuk untuk menempati jabatan sebagai adik seorang Midorima Shintarou yang Perfectnya Awesome Minta Ampun Ehem Ehem Nanodayo.

Tapi yah, bisa apa Midorima? Ini semua salah ayahnya, yang memilih untuk menikahi ibu dari seorang anak yang cerewetnya setengah mampus seperti ini _(dan tunggu? Jangan bilang, like mother, like son? Kalau begitu lebih parah lagi deh)_

Tapi jujur, sudah lama juga rumahnya tidak seramai ini. ia hanya tinggal sendiri di rumah yang luasnya sebenearnya cukup untuk sepuluh orang. Soal urusan rumah tangga, biasanya asisten suruhan ayahnya lah yang mengurusnya pada hari – hari tertentu. Ia terbiasa untuk melakukan semuanya sendiri. Makan, makan sendiri, nyuci, nyuci sendiri (tunggu, kenapa ini jadi seperti lagu dari negara yang ada di asia tenggara sana itu?). Pokoknya, di rumah itu selalu hanya ada Midorima seorang diri, titik. Teman – teman sekolahnya pun jarang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Pacar? Ia tidak punya, dan ia sendiri benci berakrab akrab ria dengan orang lain, terutama perempuan yang notabenenya cerewet. Seperti adik barunya ini.

_Tapi sebenarnya asyik juga ya, kalau sekali kali ramai begini..._ tanpa sadar Midorima mengulum senyum sambil memeluk boneka teddy bearnya. Ia lalu berguling – guling sejenak sebelum menyadari, bahwa dari tadi ada sesosok manusia yang tengah menatapnya dari pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dengan tampang bengong.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Takao kazunari.

Mampus. Midorima malu setengah mati, kepergok berlaku seperti bocah begini. Belum senyum – senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

"A-apa lihat – lihat, nanodayo?" Midorima memberikan tatapan tehorornya, berharap tiba – tiba Takao lupa ingatan tentang apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

"Eh, tidak..Cuma mau bilang, selamat tidur..Onii-chan.." Takao menjawab dengan awkward. Masih shock sepertinya, pemirsa.

Midorima mengangguk. Rupanya dia anak yang cukup baik dan bisa membaca situasi, pikir Midorima lega."Selamat tidur"

"Ngomong – ngomong, hobimu cukup lucu juga ya.. Shintarou Onii-chan" dan tiga detik sebelum Midorima sempat memaki Takao, ia sudah hilang dari pandangan dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri yang berada tepat disebelah kamar Midorima.

Malam itu Midorima tidur cepat karena kelelahan setelah mengomel sepanjang hari.

.

.

.

"—Chan.."

"Niichan.."

Midorima menggeliat sambil berguling di tempat tidurnya.

"Hnghhh.."

"Onii-chan, BANGUN!"

Aneh, Midorima merasa badannya berat, dan sesuatu yang hangat tengah menindih badannya. Ia membuka sedikit kelopak matanya yang masih berat.

Takao tengah duduk diatas badannya yang terbaring ditempat tidur, dengan posisi yang oh-so-ambiguay. Ia duduk diatas perut Midorima dengan pose manis dua kaki diantara badan Midorima, dan bagian atas tubuhnya menjorok kedepan hingga wajahnya benar- benar dekat dengan wajah Midorima. Kejutan yang luar biasa untuk pagi biasa seorang Midorima shintarou yang tanpa pikir panjang langsung menjerit seperti seorang perawan yang mau dirape. Segera Takao didorongnya hingga jatuh kelantai.

"Nga- ngapain kamu disini, nanodayo!? Ini kamarku!"

"Aduduh..aku kan Cuma mau membangunkanmu, Onii-chan" Takao yang masih terduduk di lantai merintih kesakitan, sepertinya kepalanya terbentur lantai saat didorong Midorima tadi.

"Ka-kalau mau membangunkan pake cara yang biasa dong! Huh!"

"Lah, caraku biasa kok..kan ya?" Takao memiringkan kepalanya, dengan wajah polosnya. Aduh ini anak, pagi –pagi sudah kelihatan imut saja... Eh bukan bukan! Bukan imut, ralat! Bawel! Ya, bawel!

"Oh ya, Onii-chan, sarapan sudah siap, cepat cuci muka, ganti baju, dan turun ya" Takao menepuk tangannya dan kemudian berdiri. Midorima baru menyadari kalau Takao ternyata mengenakan seragam yang dilapisi dengan apron berwarna merah muda.

_I..imut.. _

Eh bukan! Bukan Midorima Shintarou namanya kalau ia berpikir seorang yang cerewet seperti Takao imut. Mustahil, ya mustahil. Ini pasti karena masih pagi, ya, ia pasti masih belum sadar benar dan otaknya belum bekerja dengan sempurna.

.

.

" Sarapan?" Midorima memandangi hidangan yang tersaji diatas meja Toast, telur mata sapi, salad, dan bacon. Juga segelas jus jeruk segar. Dari penampilannya saja, sudah membuat ngiler. Ups, tapi Midorima shintarou tidak akan pernah ngiler. Tidak akan pernah.

"Maaf ya cuma begini saja, soalnya di kulkas tidak ada apa – apa sih"

"Baru kali ini..aku sarapan dengan makanan seindah ini.." Midorima bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, tapi rupanya telinga Takao cukup tajam untuk mendengarnya.

"Ehhh, aku jadi malu~ memangnya biasanya Onii-chan sarapan apa?"

"Cuma telur rebus..atau roti panggang, atau susu, atau sereal" Midorima menusuk makanannya dengan garpu, dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Saat sampai di lidahnya, muncul sensasi aneh yang membuat jantungnya berdebar debar, napasnya memburu, matanya berbinar binar, dan wajahnya memerah (bukan, Midorima bukan sedang jatuh cinta).

ENAKKKKKKKK~! Batin Midorima berteriak. Tapi berhubung ia seorang tsundere akut, tidak mungkin ia mau mengakuinya.

"Lumayan" Midorima berkata, sok cool

"Hehe" Takao tersenyum manis. "Mulai saat ini, aku akan memasak untuk Onii-chan. Oh ya, juga semua urusan rumah tangga, serahkan saja padaku! Aku biasa melakukannya kok"

"Te-terserah kau saja" Midorima diam diam merasa bahagia mendapat 'pembantu' baru. "Ngomong – ngomong, seragam gakuran itu, kau bersekolah di shuutoku?"

"Iya, dulu aku juga tinggal tidak jauh dari sini, jadi tidak perlu pindah sekolah deh"

"Oh"

"Apa, apa? Apa Onii-chan kecewa karena kita tidak satu sekolah? Kalau Onii-chan memaksa, aku mau kok pindah ke Teikou~"

"Si..siapa juga yang mau!"

.

.

.

"Hahhhhh!? Adik baru!?" kelima anak SMA dengan rambut warna – warni berteriak secara bersamaan setelah mendengar keluhan (atau bisa dibilang curhatan) dari Midorima. Jarang – jarang Midorima bercerita panjang lebar ke mereka seperti ini.

"Aduh, kasihan sekali dia, punya kakak sepertimu" dengus anak berambut biru tua dan berkulit tan (kalau nggak mau dibilang dakian), salah satu sahabat Midorima, Aomine Daiki, yang paling pemalas, bertampang preman, dan slengekan.

"Setuju dengan Aomine-kun" Kuroko Tetsuya, anak dengan ukuran paling kecil dalam kelompok itu, sama sekali tidak merubah ekspresinya.

"Se- seperti apa orangnya, Midorimacchi?" Kise Ryouta, yang paling berisik dan heboh (menurut Midorima sedikit mirip Takao, tapi paling tidak Takao tidak narsis seperti Kise) langsung kepo.

"Pendek, cerewet, tidak tahu malu, hiperaktif, kekanakan, tapi masakannya lumayan enak", Midorima menjelaskan dengan gaya tsunderenya.

"Apa? Masakannya enak?" Murasakibara, raksasa ungu yang dari tadi kelihatan tidak peduli pada cerita Midorima, mendadak bangkit dengan semangat begitu mendengar kata 'makanan'. Memang rakus raksasa yang satu ini.

"Fuh, sepertinya dia orang yang menarik. Bagaimana kalau kami main kerumahmu hari ini, Shintarou?" Akashi Seijurou, yang sedikitttttt lebih tinggi dari Kuroko, dan juga merupakan pemimpin mereka, tersenyum. _Senyum iblis_, pikir mereka semua serempak.

" Ti-tidak mau, nanodayo, kenapa kalian harus kerumahku?" Midorima langsung gugup

" Tentu saja untuk berkenalan dengan adik barumu, Shin-ta-rou" Akashi mengedip, membuat Midorima makin merinding.

" Untuk apa kau berkenalan dengannya, hah, Akashi? Tidak akan ada untungnya buatmu tahu. Dia itu berisik, dekil, ileran.." masih mencoba kabur rupanya, kepala hijau yang satu ini.

" Untung? Benar juga.." dan mempan untuk seorang Akashi? Ia tampak berpikir sejenak.

.

" Mencurigakan" tiba – tiba, Kuroko sudah berdiri disamping Midorima sambil mengernyitkan matanya, tak lupa sambil menyeruput vanila milkshakenya. Masih dengan tampang datar, tapi dengan aura- aura hitam penuh kecurigaan sebagai backgroundnya.

" Ku-Kuroko! Kau bikin kaget saja!"

Hampir saja Midorima terlompat dengan tidak elitnya.

" Hoo? Apa maksudmu, tetsuya? Coba jelaskan"

Ugh, Akashi tersenyum penuh ancaman lagi.

" Menurutku mencurigakan kalau Midorima-kun menghalangi kita untuk pergi kerumahnya. Kita sudah biasa belajar bersama berapa minggu sekali dirumah Midorima – kun, tapi kali ini Midorima – kun tidak mau kita datang..dan seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.. kau sudah kenal dengan semua anggota keluarga kami, Midorima – kun, kenapa kau tidak membiarkan kami untuk bertemu dengan saudara barumu ini?" jelas Kuroko panjang lebar.

Midorima tergagap.

"Uhhh..itu.."

"Mungkin adik barunya itu cantik dan super seksi, jadi dia tidak mau kita menggodanya?" Kise mencoba membantu

" Adikku laki – laki, nanodayo"

Aomine yang tadi matanya tampak berbinar sejenak, kembali ke muka kusam biasanya. Dasar mesum.

" Adikmu penyakitan?" Kise masih menebak.

" Tidak, justru dia sehat. Terlalu sehat, malah nanodayo"

" Nah jadi tidak ada alasan untuk kami tidak menemuinya kan, Shin-ta-rou?" wajah Akashi semakin terlihat gelap walaupun dia tersenyum.

" Urghhh..."

"Ah! Aku tahu, aku tahu!" Kise melambai – lambaikan tangannya dengan girang. " Mungkin dia sebenarnya bukan adik Midorimacchi, tapi istrinya! Makanya dia tidak mau kita menemuinya!"

Hening sejenak.

"Kiseeeeeee!" Midorima merasa kacamatanya seakan mau pecah. " Kau dengar tidak sih perkataanku!? Sudah kubilang, adikku itu COWOKKKKK!"

Hari itu mau tidak mau, Midorima shintarou kalah oleh desakan kelima teman ajaibnya yang penasaran tersebut.

.

.

.

" Ingat, jangan berisik!"

Sebelum memasuki rumahnya, Midorima berbalik kepada kelima temannya yang mengekorinya dibelakang. Telunjuknya dinaikkan, gestur tanda menegaskan ultimatumnya tersebut.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaa~" kelima sahabatnya menjawab kompak, dengan suara nyaring.

_Sepertinya aku salah memilih teman_, pikir Midorima. _Mereka ini tahu tidak sih artinya 'jangan berisik'? _

Sambil menghela napas, Midorima membuka pintu rumahnya, berharap Takao belum pulang dari sekolahnya. Walaupun ini sudah, uh, cukup sore. Menjelang malam. Tadi mereka baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan klub terlebih dahulu. Yah, siapa tahu Takao sedang pergi berjalan – jalan? Ngobrol dengan tante tetangga sebelah, mungkin? (Midorima, itu sih seperti dia benar – benar istri barumu)

Tapi sepertinya doanya tidak terkabul.

Karena begitu ia membuka pintu, Takao telah siap menyambutnya disana. Lengkap dengan apron dan sendok sop.

_Bagus,mimpi buruk apa ini?_ Midorima membatu.

" Selamat datang Onii-chan!" dan senyum cerianya itu. Entah kenapa Midorima ingin membunuhnya karena menunjukkan ekspresi seimut itu. Ups, lagi – lagi keceplosan.

" Selamat malam" Akashi dengan pedenya maju melewati Midorima yang masih belum bergerak dari posisinya.

" Ah, teman sekolah Onii-chan? Selamat malam"

_Tolong jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Kau belum tahu kalau mereka ini.._

"TUH KAN! Midorimacchi, aku benar 'kan? Dia ini pasti bukan adikmu, tapi istrimu!" dibelakang Midorima, Kise terlonjak sambil menunjuk – nunjuk Takao. " kalau tidak mana mungkin dia berpenampilan seperti itu!"

_...bodoh._

Pletak! Aomine rupanya cukup waras intuk menggantikan Midorima memukul Kise. Kise meringis.

" Aduh! Aku kan Cuma bercanda, Aominecchi!"

_Kau tidak terdengar seperti sedang bercanda, Kise._

" Jadi Shintarou? Bisa kau tolong perkenalkan kami dengan..ehem, anak ini?" Akashi tampak memperhatikan Takao atas-bawah. Benar – benar mengerikan.

" Ah..ya, ini Takao Kazunari, adikku. Dia seumur denganku dan bersekolah di SMA Shuutoku. Dan Takao, mereka..Murasakibara, Kuroko, Ahomine, Kise idiot, dan Akashi seijuro"

"Jahat! kenapa kau bilang idiot, Midorimacchi?" Kise mewek lagi.

"Aku Takao Kazunari, yang sebenarnya sebentar lagi akan jadi Midorima Kazunari, salam kenal!" Takao tertawa.

" Awww! Dia manis sekali, Midorimacchi! Sama sekali tidak sepertimu!" Kise langsung menyeruduk Takao dan memeluknya. Salah satu kebiasaan Kise, skinship.

" Maaf saja ya kalau aku tidak manis"

" Midorima-kun cemburu ya" Kuroko berbisik dari samping. Sayangnya bisikannya terlalu keras untuk disebut sebagai sebuah bisikan.

" Enak saja! Hih! Takao, lagipula apa – apaan penampilan itu, hah?"

" Eh? Ini? aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam untukmu, Onii-chan~" Takao mengeluarkan jurus mata berbinarnya. " Ah, tuh kan! Gawat, tadi aku lupa mematikan kompor!"

Takao bergegas lari menuju dapur.

" Biar kubantu, Takao-kun" Kuroko, sebagai uke-ehem-yang baik-ehem, mengikuti Takao ke dapur.

Midorima menatap Akashi yang (berusaha) tersenyum polos.

" Adik yang baik ya, shintarou,"

" Diam"

Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, Midorima bergegas menuju ruang tamu.

.

.

.

" Takaocchi ini enak banget!" Kise berdansa di tempat duduknya setelah memakan sesuap makan malam buatan Takao.

" Benar? Syukurlah. Untung aku juga sudah membeli bahan makanan, jadi cukup untuk kalian semua"

"Taka-chin" Murasakibara memandang Takao dengan mata berbinar – binar. " Menikahlah denganku"

" Bodoh, Murasakibara, dia sudah jadi istri Midorima tahu" Aomine meledek sambil melirik Midorima yang tampak kesal dengan table manner teman – temannya.

" Sudah kubilang dia adik! Adikku!" Midorima mengangkat sendoknya.

Takao yang duduk diseberang Midorima memandangnya dengan muka penasaran.

" Onii-chan, bagaimana? Masakanku enak, tidak?"

_Sepertinya dia sangat berharap pada jawabanku. Matanya mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan yang membutakan mataku._

_Dan kenapa kalian semua juga ikut – ikutan memandangku seperti itu? Lebih dari itu, jangan tersenyum nista seperti itu!_

" Uh... yah..begitulah.. paling tidak bisa dimakan" muka Midorima memerah lagi.

" Ehehe, syukurlah~" _sial, senyum bling – bing itu sudah waktunya aku mengganti kacamata hitam._

" Senang ya Takaocchi, dipuji Onii-chan mu~" _oi Kise, jangan sok akrab._

" Fuh, tapi aku hampir saja ingin merekrutmu untuk menjadi koki dirumahku. Sayang sekali masakanmu ini cuma dinikmati oleh Onii-chanmu yang tidak menghargainya sama sekali" Akashi ikut – ikutan.

" Onii-chan yang jahat ya" Kuroko menimpali tanpa memindahkan matanya dari makanannya.

"Onii-chan tidak tahu terima kasih" Aomine terkikik

" Onii-chan, tolong berikan adikmu untukku"

"KALIAN SEMUA BERISIKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" emosi Midorima tidak dapat ditahan lagi. "Onii-chan Onii-chan! Jangan panggil aku Onii-chan!"

" Ahaha, sabar, sabar, Onii-chan – " Takao berusaha menenangkan kakak ehem tersayangnya.

" Kau juga! Mereka meledekku gara – gara kau tahu! Jangan panggil aku Onii-chan!"

Takao terdiam.

Kelima sahabatnya ikut terdiam.

_Ukh, gawat, aku kebablasan._

_Dia tidak akan menangis kan_?

" Ka-kalau begitu.."

Midorima menelan ludah. Mati, baru sehari kami tinggal bersama sudah begini.

" Kalau begitu, Shintarou-oniisan?"

.

"..hah?"

" Kalau kau tidak mau kupanggil Onii-chan, mungkin kau lebih suka dipanggil lebih formal? Oniisan? Oniisama? Ata nii-nii?"

Midorima melongo.

Aomine menahan tawa. " Pfft.. Midorima, fetishmu itu.."

"Diam ahomine!" Midorima nyaris melempar piringnya ke kepala Aomine. Tapi ia sadar itu tindakan yang sia – sia, dan lalu berbalik mendeath glare Takao.

" Umur kita sama! Jangan panggil aku Onii-chan!"

" Ehhh?" Takao tampak keberatan. Tapi ditekan oleh tatapan tajam Midorima, ia akhirnya mengangguk.

" Ya sudah, Shintarou"

Kali ini muka Midorima memerah.

"Ja..jangan panggil aku dengan nama depanku!"

" Uhh, banyak maunya deh. Yaudah, Shin-chan aja ya, titik. Aku udah males berdebat lagi"

"Shin.." Midorima merasa mukanya makin memerah, mungkin sekarang sudah semerah tomat. "Ap.. apa apaan panggilan tidak senonoh itu!"

"Shinchaa~n" Takao malah mengulang panggilan konyol itu.

"Shin-channn" Kise ikut mengulang

"Shinchannn" kali ini, semua orang yang ada disana ikut memanggil Midorima dengan sebutan yang baru saja diberikan oleh Takao tersebut.

"KALIAN SEMUA DIAMMMM! DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN PANGGILAN ANEH ITUUU!"

Saat itu juga Midorima langsung berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membiarkan orang –orang tidak tahu malu seperti teman –temannya ini untuk ikut makan malam dirumahnya lagi.

.

.

" Teman – teman Shin-chan lucu-lucu ya" Takao tertawa sambil membereskan meja makan. Midorima sudah duduk kelelahan di sofa ruang tamu yang ada disebelah meja makan.

" Apanya? Mereka itu barbar tau! Lihat saja, habis menumpang makan, mereka malah langsung ngeloyor pergi! Jadinya kita yang harus beres – beres!" keluhnya

" Maksudmu AKU yang harus beres – beres, kali"

Midorima langsung bungkam. Sepertinya sentilan Takao tepat sasaran.

" Shin-chan, kalau nganggur, lebih baik bantu aku mencuci piring"

" Sembarangan! Aku bukannya nganggur ya! Tapi itu memang tugasmu sebagai orang yang numpang tinggal disini 'kan?"

"Pftt, terserahlah," Takao lalu mengangkat piring – piring dari meja makan menuju dapur. "Tapi asyik juga ya..ramai seperti tadi. Dulu waktu aku masih tinggal berdua dengan ibuku, aku hampir selalu harus makan malam sendiri"

Midorima melengos.

"Tidak, justru malah lebih bagus kalau sepi begini"

Takao tersenyum tipis.

"Ehh, lagi – lagi kau bicara seperti itu~ Oh ya, tadi aku sudah mengisi bak mandi, tolong periksa ya Shin-chan, atau kalau mau langsung mandi juga silahkan saja"

Karena (memang) tidak ada kerjaan, Midorima pun menurut, dan menuju kamar mandi dengan gontai. Sebenarnya, dia agak menyesal menanggapi ucapan Takao dengan dingin seperti itu. Tapi ya, untuk kesekian kalinya, mau bagaimana lagi, Midorima Shintarou itu seorang tsundere sejati. Alias tidak akan pernah mengakui sedikitpun perasaan sebenarnya yang juga lumayan senang dengan keadaan rumahnya yang ramai tersebut, kepada adik barunya.

Setelah memastikan panas airnya pas, Midorima membuka bajunya dan kemudian berendam dalam bak mandinya, ditemani oleh seekor (sebuah) bebek karet yang mengapung dipermukaan bak mandi. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan Takao tadi.

"_Tapi asyik juga ya..ramai seperti tadi. Dulu waktu aku masih tinggal berdua dengan ibuku, aku hampir selalu harus makan malam sendiri"_

"Dia.. sama seperti aku juga ya.." Midorima bergumam, hampir seperti berbicara (baca:curcol) pada si bebek karet yang mengambang kesana kemari.

Midorima baru sadar, sarapan, makan malam, bak mandi yang sudah terisi, sebelum ada Takao, ia harus mengurus semuanya sendiri. Ditambah lagi ia sekarang sudah tidak memerlukan bantuan pengurus rumah lagi, karena Takao bisa mengerjakan semuanya.

Dari segi sifat, Takao itu sebenarnya baik, ramah, serta perhatian. Meskipun sedikit bawel sih. Benar kata Kise, kalau saja Takao itu wanita, pasti ia akan menjadi calon istri yang baik (dengan catatan mengurangi cengiran polosnya dan omongan nonstopnya).

_Calon istri.._

_Ehhh! Aku ini mikir apa sih!_

Midorima buru – buru kembali dari dunia imajinasinya kepada kenyataan. Ia segera beranjak dari waktu berendamnya sebelum pikirannya makin melantur kemana-mana.

Seetelah mengeringkan badannya dan memakai baju, ia melongok kearah dapur. Tidak ada suara, apa Takao sudah selesai beres-beres?

Namun matanya melotot melihat sesosok anak yang dikenalnya sedang duduk di meja makan. Duduk, namun badannya terjulur kedepan, dengan kepala yang ditaruh dengan manis diatas dua tangannya yang dilipat diatas meja makan tersebut. Tepat, Takao sedang tidur. Sepertinya walaupun tidak kelihatan seperti itu, Takao cukup kelelahan.

Midorima berjalan mendekati Takao, memperhatikannya dari dekat. Wajah tidur Takao yang polos terlihat begitu.. imut dimata Midorima.

Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

" Punya adik itu..enak juga ya.." tanpa sadar lagi, Midorima mengelus kepala Takao. Namun yang sedang diperhatikan malah menggeliat.

Buru-buru Midorima mengangkat tangannya dari atas kepala Takao.

" Shin-chan..? Maaf, aku ketiduran, ya?" Takao mengucek sebelah matanya.

" Ka..kalau mau tidur jangan disini! Nanti kau masuk angin!" Midorima gelagapan. _Sial, semoga dia tidak sadar aku melakukan tindakan tidak elit seperti menge..lus..kepalanya..argggh! mengingatnya saja bikin maluu!_

"Hehe, iya iya, Shin-chan perhatian ya?"

" Bu..bukannya perhatian nanodayo! Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit, nanti aku yang repot!"

" Apa kata Onii-chan deh~" Takao terkikik. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang makan, namun tiba-tiba berhenti di pintu.

" Kau tahu..aku sangat bersyukur kau jadi kakakku, Shin-chan!" Takao menengok kearah Midorima, lengkap dengan senyum 24 karatnya dengan efek bling bling di mata Midorima (Midorima hampir menutupi matanya dengan tangannya karena nyaris tidak bisa melihat)

_Tidak boleh, aku tidak boleh kalah dari serangan sinar ini_..! geram Midorima dalam hati.

" Sudah, cepat tidur sana!" balas Midorima sok kuat.

Takao sedikit cemberut niat baiknya tidak ditanggapi.

" Iyaaa Onii-chan~ Onii-chan juga sana, aku nggak bakal ngasih tau siapa-siapa kok kalau Onii-chan punya hobi tidur sambil memeluk boneka beruang~"

Dan dengan senyum jahil, Takao pun langsung menghilang dari pandangan Midorima, beranjak ke kamarnya dilantai dua.

Midorima merasa kepalanya yang sudah dingin setelah mandi tadi kembali memanas.

_Kutarik kembali ucapanku.._

_Aku tidak butuh adik seperti dia!_

_._

Sepertinya, meskipun berkata begitu, dalam hati ia mulai mengakui keberadaan Takao didalam keluarga dan rumahnya.

Sore hari yang panas di bulan Juli itu, kediaman Midorima dikacaukan oleh kedatangan seorang alien bernama Kazunari Takao (soon-to-be Midorima), yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan pintu rumahnya padahal tidak ada angin, tidak ada badai, tidak ada titan (eh), dan mengaku-aku sebagai adik baru Midorima. Hari – hari ketsunderean dan kegalauan Midorima Shintarou pun, baru saja dimulai dari sini.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comment:<strong>

**Hahahhahahhahahhahahhaha bagi yang udah baca fic midotaka gue satu lagi yg judulnya Ore no Aidoru ga Konnani Kawaii wake ga nai, pasti tau deh, kalo fic ini kebalikan dari OreAido! Karakter karakter yang disana OOC super disini udah jadi bener. Meskipun masih alay sih hahaha.**

**Lupakan tentang dunia idol, disini bakal lebih fokus sama slice of life humor midotaka dan kawan –kawan. Dan juga ciat ciat serta cie cie. Oh, dan Jangan lupa troll your otp is shit dan galau galauan.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Midorima, kudengar kau baru punya adik angkat ya?"

" Katanya adik barumu itu manis ya?"

" Selain itu, juga pintar masak,jago mengurus rumah dan perhatian?"

" Midorima! Gosipnya kau punya istri baru ya?"

" ITU SEMUA FITNAHHHHHHHHH!"

_Lagipula siapa sih, yang kurang kerjaan menyebarkan gosip seperti ini?_

.

.

.

**My Brother is So Cute I Don't Even Know What is This About Anymore**

**Chapter 2 : My Brother Comes to School**

" Kise!" Midorima menggebrak meja tempat duduk Kise dengan penuh emosi. Kise yang sedang asyik memainkan ponselnya, langsung merinding disko melihat tatapan membunuh Midorima.

" A-ada apa, Midorimacchi?" ia mencoba tersenyum, siapa tahu bisa mengangkat mood temannya tersebut.

" Siapa bilang kau boleh menyebarluaskan berita tentang Takao hah! Dengan gosip tidak bermutu seperti itu lagi!" sekali lagi, Midorima menggebrak meja.

Kise gemetar.

" Ta..tapi itu 'kan kenyataan Midorimacchi, itu bukan cuma gosip!"

" Tapi nggak perlu diumbar ke semua orang juga 'kan?"

" Nggak semua orang juga kali! Aku cuma cerita ke Tanaka, Suzuki.. oh iya terus Oda, Minami.. oh, juga Takai, Kaoru, Mizushima, terus.."

"Cukuppppp! Itu sama saja semua orang tahu!"

Satu gebrakan lagi mendarat di meja Kise.

" Shintarou, tidak perlu gebrak – gebrak meja begitu, berisik" rupanya Kise sekelas dengan Akashi, walaupun mereka duduk berjauhan. Dan saking emosinya Midorima sampai melupakan hal itu.

" A.. Akashi.." Midorima kicep, takut diomeli sahabat sekaligus pemimpin geng sekaligus kapten klubnya tersebut. Belum apa – apa, Akashi sudah melotot padanya.

" Memangnya kenapa kalau semua orang tahu tentang adikmu yang teladan itu? Bukannya tidak akan merugikanmu juga?" Akashi berkata lagi, kali ini sambil tersenyum.

" Rugi lah! Malu aku kalau semua orang tahu aku punya adik sedekil dia!"

"Hoo.. masa sih?"

_Grr.. _Midorima merasa dari kemarin Akashi selalu tersenyum nista kalau sudah menyangkut tentang adik barunya itu.

" Midorima-kun cuma takut mereka tahu kau punya adik semanis itu 'kan?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang familiar dari samping Midorima.

" Huwaaa! Kuroko! Sejak kapan kau ada disitu!"

" Dari tadi, Midorima-kun. Aku kan juga murid kelas ini" Kuroko duduk kalem dimejanya, yang ternyata berada disebelah Kise.

" Huh!" Midorima mendengus kesal. " Sebenernya bodo amat sih mereka tahu tentang Takao atau tidak. Tapi itu 'kan merusak imageku!"

" Lagi –lagi Midorimacchi tsundere.."

" Dari awal juga imagemu 'kepala hijau aneh yang suka bawa barang-barang tidak jelas'.." Kuroko melirik bantal doraemon yang dibawa-bawa oleh Midorima.

" Apa katamu—"

" Oooi, Midorima... ada yang mencari – carimu, nih!" tiba- tiba Aomine muncul dari arah pintu kelas tersebut. " Sudah kuduga kau disini"

Midorima masih gondok, tapi ia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil menghela napas.

_Tenang Shintarou, kau ini makhluk intelektual yang cerdas dan dewasa. Jangan termakan omongan makhluk – makhluk seperti ini. Keep cool, man_, Midorima berbisik dalam hati.

" Siapa?"

" Shin-channnnnn~!"

Seketika itu juga, kacamata Midorima langsung melorot semiring-miringnya.

" KENAPA KAU ADA DISINIIIIIIII!?"

Resolusi yang baru saja ditetapkannya beberapa detik yang lalu, langsung sirna dalam sekejap mata.

_Keep cool? Mending gue kelaut aja deh!_ Batin Midorima.

.

.

" Wah, Teikou besar juga ya! Aku sampai tersesat tadi! Untung ketemu Aomine-kun dan Murasakibara-kun!" sosok yang ternyata adalah Takao itu tersenyum riang sambil melihat kiri kanan, seperti sedang berada dalam suatu tur.

" Takaocchiiiiii!" Kise langsung menyeruduk Takao. " Sedang apa disini? Kok main nggak bilang – bilang?"

" Ini," Takao menunjuk bungkusan bekal yang dibawanya. " Shin-chan lupa membawa bekal yang kubuat"

_He? Apa? Bekal?_

Memang sih, tadi pagi Midorima buru – buru berangkat setelah sarapan.

" Iya, sekarang 'kan jam makan siang, nanti Shin-chan kelaparan lagi. Jadi aku datang mengantarkan bekal deh!"

" Awww.. Takaocchi memang adik yang baik!" Kise makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Midorima melotot. Disekeliling mereka murid – murid yang lain memandangi Takao dengan seragamnya yang jelas berbeda dengan Teikou ( Teikou memakai blazer putih, sementara Shuutoku gakuran hitam), menandakan dia murid sekolah lain. Ditambah segala teriakan Midorima dan kehebohan Kise, mereka langsung mengetahui identitas Takao.

" Sepertinya, itu adik Midorima yang digosipkan itu.."

" Yaampun! Manisnya! Anak SMP? Eh, tapi itu seragam Shuutoku kan?"

" Coba adikku seperti itu juga.."

" Adik perempuanku saja tidak bisa memasak.."

Bisikan-bisikan mulai terdengar disekitar mereka.

" Ini bekalnya, shin-chan~"

" Huh! Aku biasa beli roti kok nanodayo"

" Jangan begitu, anak SMA yang lagi tumbuh kan butuh banyak gizi, apalagi kau ada latihan klub kan nanti?"

" Darimana kau tahu aku ada latihan klub?"

" Dari Tecchan~"

Midorima langsung mendelik ke Kuroko yang masih kalem disebelah mereka, tanpa merubah ekspresinya.

" Apa, Midorima-kun? Aku Cuma ngobrol sedikit dengan Kazu-kun lewat telepon kok semalam"

_Apa? Tecchan? Kazu? Sejak kapan Kuroko dan Takao seakrab itu? Dalam semalam mereka sudah jadi teman ngobrol di telepon? Eh? Aku saja masih belum memanggilnya dengan nama pertamanya.._

" Aku juga sudah SMS Akashi-kun, apa aku boleh datang mengantarkan bekal kesini, katanya boleh" lanjut Takao.

_SMS?_ Midorima makin melongo. _Aku bahkan tidak tahu nomor HP Takao!_

" Iya, tidak apa-apa kok, aku sudah memberinya ijin, shintarou"

Kesal, kesal. Midorima kesal melihat senyum penuh kesombongan dari Akashi dan Kuroko.

" Harusnya kamu minta ijin ke aku dulu, tahu!"

" Ehh.. habis aku tidak tahu nomor HP Shin-chan.. tadi pagi juga Shin-chan buru buru berangkat dan meninggalkanku..padahal kan aku mau berangkat bareng.." Takao cemberut.

_Sial, moe. _

Entah kenapa batin Midorima menjadi ala otaku begini.

" Ehh? Midorimacchi belum ngasih tahu nomor Hpnya? Padahal kan kau adiknya!" Kise ikutan merengut sambil memandang Takao lekat - lekat. " Sini, aku kasih nomerku saja. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa minta tolong padaku!"

" Boleh sa.."

" Menjauh dari Takao, dasar hama parasit!" tiba – tiba sebuah tangan kekar mendorong Kise menjauh dari Takao, yang langsung membuat semuanya terkejut.

Ternyata dari tadi dibelakang Takao berdiri tiga orang jangkung yang berlagak seperti bodyguardnya, lengkap dengan muka preman dan tatapan kebencian.

Kise yang tadi terdorong (sampai jatuh terduduk) meringis. " Aduhh, apa apaan sih!"

" Kalian..siapa?" Akashi mendelik tajam pada ketiga sosok yang (jauh) lebih tinggi didepannya, tidak terima rekan setimnya didorong begitu (walaupun ia sendiri sering melakukan berbagai macam siksaan yang lebih kejam pada Kise sih)

" Aduhh, senpai, jangan kasar begitu dong! Dia ini temannya kakakku!" Takao buru buru menenangkan ketiga orang tersebut.

" Hah? Jadi si pirang alay ini bukan kakak yang kau ceritakan itu toh? Rugi deh aku mendorongnya"

" Tapi tetap saja, dia seenaknya memeluk Takao kita"

" Sudah kuduga mengantarnya kesini adalah keputusan yang tepat"

Ketiga pria tersebut sibuk berdebat sendiri.

'_Kita'?_ Midorima melongo.

" Lalu? Mana kakak yang kau ceritakan itu, Takao?" seorang diantara mereka yang berbadan paling besar, melotot kearah Midorima dan teman-temannya.

" Ah, yang ini! Senpai kenalkan, ini kakak baruku, Shin-chan! Shin-chan, mereka kakak kelasku di kegiatan klub, maaf kalau mereka agak kasar, mereka orang baik kok, Cuma agak protektif saja.." Takao buru-buru menggamit lengan Midorima yang masih kebingungan.

" Ini? Dia kakakmu itu?" seketika Midorima dipelototi oleh tiga orang senpai Takao tersebut, dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Rasanya seperti sedang diamati oleh ibu pacar saat kita datang kerumah pacar kita untuk pertama kalinya.

Sebentar, tapi dia kan 'cuma' jadi kakak angkat Takao?

Midorima berusaha tetap stay cool, walaupun bingung harus berbuat apa.

" Sa..salam kenal," ujarnya sekenanya.

Seketika ia mendapat deathglare dari para senpai Takao.

" Aku tidak terimaaa!" raung yang berbadan paling besar dan berambut jabrik.

" Ka..kau kenapa, Ootsubo-senpai?" Takao ikut panik.

" Aku juga! Kenapa si lumut aneh ini bisa menjadi kakak Takao!?"

" Kimura-senpai? Kenapa kau juga..?"

" Aghhhh! Aku benar – benar ingin membunuhnyaa! Mana nanas gue, mana!?"

" Sampai Miyaji-senpai juga?"

Ketiga orang itu histeris sendiri, membuat keributan ditengah kelas, dengan seluruh mata memandang mereka keheranan.

" Kalian ini tidak sopan sekali, membuat keributan di sekolah orang," celetuk Akashi, kesal dengan suara berisik yang dihasilkan sosok – sosok didepannya.

" Berisik, bocah! Tahu apa kau!" setengah menangis, Miyaji menendang meja didepannya.

Alis Akashi makin mengkerut. Enak saja dia bilang bocah.

" Memangnya apa yang salah dengan Shintarou menjadi kakak Kazunari?"

" Salah! Salah banget!" kali ini, Kimura menggebrak meja.

" Soalnya..soalnya.." Ootsubo mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

" Seharusnya cuma kami yang bisa menjadi kakak Takao!"

.

.

" Hah?"

Kacamata Midorima melorot.

" Kalian semua tahu 'kan.. Takao itu sosok adik yang sempurna. Manis, baik, perhatian, imut, pintar masak, jago mengurus pekerjaan rumah, manis.." Ootsubo lanjut bercerita. Sebentar, sepertinya ada satu kata yang diulang dua kali..

" Selama ini, sebagai senpainya sejak SMP, hanya kami yang bisa menikmati kemewahan sebagai 'kakak' Takao.. menikmati bekal buatan Takao.. menikmati Takao mengejar-ngejar kami sambil berteriak 'senpai,senpai'.. bersama-sama bermain di klub.. kami sangat bahagia! tapi, sejak si kunyuk ini muncul!" kali ini ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat didepan hidung Midorima. " Takao berkata kalau ia akan keluar dari klub kami karena sibuk mengurusi 'kakak'nya!"

_Hee? Mengurusi aku?_

Midorima makin melongo.

" Gara – gara kamu aku jadi tidak bisa menikmati kehidupan klubku lagi!" Miyaji makin emosi. Sebentar, memangnya kehidupan klub kalian itu Cuma berarti karena ada Takao disana?

" Ditambah karena Takao sibuk mengurusi kamu, dia jadi tidak peduli pada kami lagi!"

Ini kenapa malah jadi curhat deh.

" Jadi intinya, kalian cemburu pada Shintarou?"

" IYA!" teriak mereka bersamaan, jujur.

Dan beberapa orang mulai turut prihatin pada mereka. Benar-benar sinetron.

" Tunggu sebentar, aku ini menjadi kakaknya bukan karena aku mau, tahu!" Midorima akhirnya membetulkan kacamatanya, dan kembali pada sikap cool-nya. Cool sih, tapi sebenarnya dalam hati ia keki juga.

" Kalau begitu, kembalikan Takao pada kami! Dasar tidak becus! Kau pasti berpikir yang tidak – tidak tentang Takao!"

" Ber.. apa? Enak saja!" Midorima merasa mukanya memerah.

" Tunggu, tunggu! Shin-chan, senpai! Tenang duluu!" Takao yang dari tadi diam karena bingung makin panik. Tiba-tiba, dari arah jendela kelas terdengar bunyi keras, dan kemudian suara kaca pecah.

Dan yang sempat dilihat Midorima sebelum sempat berpikir adalah pecahan kaca yang berterbangan kearah gerombolan mereka.

Tubuhnya bergerak secara refleks untuk menghindar.

.

Suasana sangat kacau dengan kejadian itu, untungnya tidak ada yang terluka parah.

" Shin-chan?"

Suara Takao menyadarkan Midorima, yang otaknya masih belum bisa bekerja karena keributan mendadak tersebut.

" Eh?"

Rupanya, tadi ia refleks menghindar, namun juga sekaligus menyelamatkan Takao dengan cara mendorongnya jatuh (dan sekarang menindihnya). Yah, posisi mereka sangat ambiguay sekarang, tapi yang ada dipikiran Midorima adalah, kenapa ia bisa refleks melindungi Takao begitu?

Midorima bahkan belum mau mengakuinya sebagai adik angkatnya!

" Eh.. euh.. jangan salah paham, ya!" Midorima langsung mendorong Takao untuk menjauh darinya, dengan gaya tsunderenya.

" Shin-chan! Tanganmu berdarah!" tapi rupanya Takao malah merangkak mendekat lagi, penuh kekhawatiran melihat tangan kanan Midorima yang sedikir tergores.

" Eh? Oh, tadi kayaknya kegores kaki meja.."

Midorima berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat ekspresi Takao yang penuh kesedihan.

" Maaf.. gara – gara menolongku, kau jadi terluka begini.."

_Tolong jangan tatap aku dengan mata berkaca – kaca seperti itu! _

_Kau jadi terlihat makin imu..uhuk, bukan, bukan. Aku yang malah terlihat seperti yang melakukan sesuatu padamu kan._

" Huh.. ini bukan apa – apa nanodayo, yang lebih penting, jangan pegang – pegang tanganku seperti ini!"

" Tapi lukamu harus cepat diobati sebelum infeksi, Shin-chan!"

" ..baik-baik saja.."

"Eh?"

"Kau sendiri.. baik – baik saja? Tidak terluka? Bu-bukannya aku khawatir loh! Aku Cuma tidak mau lebih direpotkan olehmu saja!"

Kali ini, mendengar ketsunderean Midorima, Takao tersenyum lembut. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kedepan, dan mengelus – elus rambut hijau Midorima. Untungnya posisi mereka masih terduduk, jadi walaupun Takao jauh lebih pendek dari Midorima, tangannya bisa mencapai kepala Midorima.

" Iya, aku nggak apa – apa kok. Makasih ya, Shin-chan, sudah melindungiku"

Ukh. Sepertinya Midorima terkena critical hit dari serangan adik moe Takao. Disaat seperti ini, yang bisa Midorima lakukan hanyalah pasrah ( dan menikmati belaian Takao di kepalanya)

Dan mereka pun sibuk didalam dunia mereka sendiri.. tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekitar mereka yang sekarang sudah lepas dari kepanikan dan asyik menonton.

" Eehhh.. aku datang untuk mengambil bola, tapi ada apa ini.." seorang siswa berambut abu – abu muncul dari jendela, dan melongo melihat pemandangan ala sinetron yang terjadi di kelas tersebut.

" Haizaki! Jadi ini ulahmu ya! Kalau nendang bola lihat-lihat dong! Jendelanya sampai pecah kan!" Kise yang menyadari kehadiran Haizaki langsung mengomel, walau matanya masih fokus pada pemandangan indah kasih sayang kakak beradik yang tengah terjadi ditengah kelas.

" Euhh.. sori, sori, yah tapi toh ini Cuma kecelakaan kan? Haha, aku menendang bola terlalu keras saat bermain tadi"

" Kau sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah ya.."

" Heiiiii Haizaki! Kau bikin ulah lagi ya! Kali ini tidak ada ampun!" tampak beberapa guru mulai berdatangan mendengar keriuhan dikelas tersebut.

" Ups, gawat," dan Haizaki pun langsung kabur dengan profesionalnya. Maklum, dia merupakan anak nakal yang sudah langganan jadi omelan guru di sekolah itu.

Setelah Haizaki kabur dan para guru pergi mengejarnya, kondisi kelas kembali kondusif. Beberapa sudah mulai merapikan kembali bangku dan meja yang tadi berantakan. Beberapa masih menonton Midorima dan Takao yang masih asyik berdebat sambil mengeluarkan aura pink, dan bergosip.

Cuma Akashi yang menyadari kepergian rombongan trio Shuutoku yang diam – diam keluar dari kelas tersebut.

" Kalian tidak mau memisahkan mereka? Takao kesayangan kalian sedang asik bermesraan dengan Shin-channya tuh" Akashi tak dapat menahan senyumnya, walaupun ia memunggungi tiga orang yang baru saja melewatinya yang berdiri didekat pintu keluar.

Ootsubo, yang berdiri dipaling depan, tidak menengok. Namun ia menjawab lirih pertanyaan akashi.

" Midorima.. orang yang bisa melindungi Takao. Paling tidak aku percaya itu"

" Hee.." sahut Akashi, senyumnya makin mengembang.

Saat itulah, Miyaji berbalik dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kedepan akashi.

" Tapi bukan berarti kami mengakui dia jadi kakak Takao! Hanya saja hari ini kami mengaku kalah! Kalau dia atau kalian berani membuat Takao menangis, kalian akan tahu kibatnya!"

" Tentu saja" Akashi terkekeh, matanya tertuju pada Takao yang sibuk memaksa Midorima untuk pergi ke UKS bersamanya.

" Tapi sepertinya kalian tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal itu"

**TBC**

**Doh OOC Doh Alay hahahhahhahhahahahhahah**

**Btw, ini bakal ada 5 chapter kayaknya, dan bakal slow update kecuali banyak yang review..**

**..becanda, makasih buat yang udah review lol**

**Oh ya chapter berikutnya bakal muncul karakter paling ganteng sejagat Kurobasu, buat yang kangen**


End file.
